007 (Graphic Novel)
Great Britain, designated "Cyborg 007", is one of the nine protagonists of Cyborg 009. A former British actor, he was a drunkard by the time Black Ghost acquired him. With the touch of his belly button, he can transform into whatever he wishes. Appearance Great Britain is a completely bald man with an athletic physique. Following the modern depiction in the movie "009 RE: CYBORG", he was drawn with realistic proportions, particularly with a slender nose unlike in the cartoons and manga where he is depicted with a cartoonish nose. Like the other cyborgs, he wears a modern depiction of the classic 00 Cyborg uniform, with realistic padded shoulders, knee-high boots, and a black belt with a gun holster holding a blaster. Later on, he and the other team members gain the trademark yellow scarf, and he wears an upgraded uniform consisting of a red-and-black bodysuit that can change its color scheme to blend in with its surroundings (ie: appearing as white and violet when in a snowy landscape) Personality While a good man with great talent on stage, Britain is plagued with alcoholic problems, causing him to lose his job and leaving him destitute. Compared to his friends, who either hate or have doubts over being a 00 cyborg, Britain is more accepting of it, even viewing himself post-conversion as "a better me". It is implied that he eagerly accepted his new role as a 00 cyborg to make up for what he had lost in his previous life. He also has a playful, joking side; while Ivan and Dr. Gilmore were working on removing the tracking device installed in Pyunma, Britain used his powers to play a prank by masquerading as him, causing the others to think he was Pyunma (the real Pyunma was inside an experimenting tank at the moment). When Britain revealed himself, he was met with disapproving looks. It is implied that he and Chang Changku have a very close relationship; after Chang was injured during the escape at the end of the first chapter, Britain is depicted holding him in his arms as the cyborgs escape in one of Black Ghost's helicopters, while Gilmore tends to Jet Link's injuries. After the team hides out at Gilmore's base in the American Southwest, Britain is shown to be supporting Chang when he's released from the healing tank. History Born in England, Great Britain was an actor with exceptional talent. However, he let his alcholicism get the better of him and soon he was left without a job. After being thrown out of one of the bars, he was acquired by Black Ghost agents, who presumably tricked him into going with them. Shortly after he was turned into a cyborg, he was rescued by Ivan Wisky and Dr. Gilmore, along with those who also were turned into cyborgs by Black Ghost. With the help of Gilmore, the cyborgs broke free from the restraints programmed to control them and revolted against their "creators". During the escape, Britain aided the team by disguising himself as Dr. Gamo Wisky, purposely leading the pursuing guards in the wrong direction. Because of their revolt, Sekar, the leader of Black Ghost, set the island base to self-destruct. Despite having two cyborgs injured during the escape, the team managed to gain their freedom in one piece, stealing a helicopter that belonged to Black Ghost and flying away before the explosion can claim them. Abilities By touching his belly button, Britain can transform himself into anything he wants (animals, people, objects, etc.). His disguises are exact copies of the original, which allow him to blend in with his surroundings. This combined with his acting skills can potentially make him a very dangerous opponent on the battlefield. As with his previous incarnation in "009 RE: CYBORG", Britain can use his own body as a weapon by altering his physiology, using his own arms to restrain and ensnare his opponents. Gallery GreatBritain TrevorHairsine.png|Unused design by Trevor Hairsine ArchaiaGB Tofirstdesign.png|Early design by Marcus To, excerpt from 2012 promotional artwork. Category:Cyborgs Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Male characters